Calleigh's Birthday
by EricDelko's3Lil'Angels
Summary: Calleigh thinks Eric is mad at her on her Birthday. ONE SHOT! It's a bad summary, but plz give the story a chance! R/R PLEASE! E/C AS ALWAYS!


_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

Calleigh woke up on the morning of February 28th, feeling different. Even if she didn't look different, she definitely _felt_ different. She lay in bed wondering why, when it hit her. It was her birthday. She groaned. Ever since her parents' divorce, she just had a problem with birthdays. Before that, every year on this day, they would make her the most wonderful breakfast, and the whole family would spend the day together like a happy family. It was the one day her parents actually put aside their differences. But after the divorce, the only thing she got from them were cards, and now phone calls from them.

Calleigh got out of bed to get changed. There was only one thing that would make her get out of bed in the mornings. And that was getting to see her friends-her family that she loved at work. Not to mention Eric.

She got changed. Had breakfast, and then headed for the lab.

When Calleigh arrived at work, she was surprised to see the night shift working. Curious, she went to her locker to put her stuff away. When she opened the locker a note fell out.

_Cal,_

_The team is having a mandatory meeting discussing the Dessan's case, in the break room. Meet us there._

_-- H_

Calleigh put her stuff away and headed toward the break room. For some reason, the door was closed. _That's weird_. She thought. _The case must be really important to earn a closed door._ She opened the door and stepped inside.

"SUPRISE!!" The team jumped. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!"

Calleigh was on the verge of tears. "Wow guys, I don't know what to say..."

"How about PARTY TIME!" Natalia said, hugging her. "Happy Birthday sweetie, a CSI like you deserves a party!"

"Thanks Nat. Calleigh said as she scanned the room. The whole team was there...except Eric.

Her heart sank. _Why wasn't he here?_

"Where's Eric?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, he said that he was too busy, that he couldn't make it." Ryan told her. "He handed her a birthday hat. "Here you go."

Calleigh just stared at him. "Is that all he said?"

"Yea, that's all." Ryan answered, eyeballing the cake.

"Hey, Cal, when can we have cake?"

Calleigh didn't hear Ryan. _Not even a Happy Birthday?_ She took a deep breath.

"Excuse me." She said before leaving.

She walked down the hall, looking for Eric. But he was nowhere to be found. She was about to give up, when he ran past her, heading for the elevator.

"Hey, Eric!" Calleigh said, smiling. She was expecting him to stop, but instead he just ran past her.

"Gotta go, I got a body waiting for me!" He said in a rush. He went in the elevator, leaving Calleigh alone in the hallway. He was doing work during her party! She thought. She just couldn't believe it.

"_Happy Birthday Calleigh...,_" Calleigh said, before heading back to the break room.

Half an hour later, everyone was having a great time...everyone but the birthday girl. She was too busy thinking about Eric.

_Why is he ignoring me?_ Calleigh thought. _Did I so something wrong?_ She looked up to see Eric walk through the door. She stood up, but he went straight to Horatio instead, and whispered something in his ear.

"Eric!" She called out.

Eric looked at her before he left the room.

Calleigh was getting annoyed now. She didn't know what his problem was, but she wasn't going to let him ruin her birthday. She walked over to where the people were dancing, taking a glance at the doorway.

After the party, Calleigh packed up to go home. She was in a great mood, the party turned out to be fun.

She walked in the locker room, to find that Eric was there. Seeing him made all anger rush back inside her.

"Hey Cal!" Eric said, as if he hadn't been ignoring her.

"Hey Cal?" Calleigh said angrily, as she walked towards him. "What, now I get hello! Does that mean I have to wait till tomorrow for a Happy Birthday?" She stopped in front of him.

"Eric, did I do something to upset you!" She yelled at him. "Did I hurt you, did I say something, because I really don't remem--"

Her words were caught off by Eric's lips against her's.

At first she was surprised, but she accepted the kiss. The kiss that she has been waiting six years for. She kissed him back deeply.

When oxygen was a must, they broke apart.

Calleigh stood there, panting. She still couldn't believe what just happened. She couldn't find her tongue to speak, so she just stared at him.

"I didn't want you your present in front of everybody so... Happy Birthday, Calleigh." Eric whispered before leaving.

Calleigh didn't move a muscle.

Eric came back in.

"Hurry up, if you want to make the reservations I made for us, for your favourite restaurant."

"But Eric, that place costs a fortune!" She finally said.

"Cal, you know I'd do anything for you, to make you happy." He replied.

"Hurry up!" He winked at her before leaving the room once more.

Calleigh smiled, grabbed her stuff, and followed him to the car. _Oh yeah._ She thought. _This is definitely the best Birthday ever!_

_**THE END!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading!! 333333**_


End file.
